


The Adventures of Hipster!Dorian and Punk!John (That AU No One Asked For But I’m Still Gonna Write Anyway)

by theshizniiit



Category: Almost Human
Genre: M/M, i accidentally AU'd, john is actually a huge softie dont tell him i told you, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshizniiit/pseuds/theshizniiit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"John despised summer. He hated it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of Hipster!Dorian and Punk!John (That AU No One Asked For But I’m Still Gonna Write Anyway)

John despised summer.

He hated it.

He hated the heat that seeped into every article of clothing he had.  _"What did you expect?" Dorian had smirked "Black attracts heat. And you", he said, poking John’s chest above his folded arms, "wear a lot of black."_

He hated the long days and the fact that wearing his favorite leather jacket was basically him begging for a heatstroke and a trip to the ER. Many times he had looked over at Dorian and envied the fact that his light blue v-neck looked much more comfortable than his own black t-shirt, and that his yellow jeans (ridiculously tight, John thought, but he didn’t complain seeing as he could sneak peeks at his boyfriend’s ass with him seeing. He counted that a victory.) were made of soft denim as opposed to John’s leather pants, and the fact that Dorian’s canvas shoes were easier to maneuver in than John’s thick boots. He hated summer. It was spent with he and Dorian walking down a street and John feeling like he was melting, while Dorian walked on air and happily chatted beside him, his snakebite piercings glinting in the burning sunlight.

So here they are, sitting in the ice cream store and looking at the heat shimmering out the big window they were seated in front of. They could hear Valerie and Richard goofing off and flirting behind the counter while they should be working and Maldonado discussing an art deal at the table adjacent from theirs, paint coating her fingers as she twirls the spoon that she should have been using to eat her frozen yogurt that was melting in the bright green cup in front of her.

And finally he looks at Dorian. Takes in his content smile as he looks out the window at children playing up and down the streets, and the people walking their dogs and riding their bikes. Takes in his piercings and his colorful flower tattoos that wind up his arms and spill onto his neck, peeking out over the v-neck of his green t-shirt. He looks at him until Dorian turns and sees him, smiles and dabs some ice cream on John’s nose, laughing.

John grumbles and wipes it off with one heavily tattooed hand, his black t-shirt and jeans a stark contrast to his colorful boyfriend. He looks at Dorian’s smile, Sandra’s painted fingers twirling her spoon as she talks over the phone and listens to Richard and Valerie’s happy laughter and he realizes how much he likes this town and the people in it.

He would never say it aloud, but he likes how happy the sunshine makes them. 

Maybe summer isn’t so unbearable after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what the hell this even is.  
> But I have this AU headcanon that Sandra works in an art gallery and is an amazing artist and Richard and Valerie work at the ice cream store and are adorable. Dorian works in a flower store, thus all his flower tattoos. I’m not sure where John works yet. I’ll figure it out.


End file.
